


Day 2: First Kiss

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Kiss, From Prompt, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: All Alex wants is his first kiss with his boyfriend. He ends up getting that and much much more.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Day 2: First Kiss

They were sat on Jack's bed, shoulder to shoulder watching a movie. The door had been left open at his parent's request but it seemed like a pointless exercise. They'd been dating almost a month now and they hadn't even kissed yet. It's not that they didn't want to, at least Alex was pretty sure Jack wanted to too, it just hadn't happened yet.

It wasn't that big a surprise since they spend most of their time together at school and this was only their third actual date and they were only at Jack's because it was raining so they couldn't go to the reservoir for the picnic they'd planned. Still. It should not have been this difficult to get your first kiss out of the guy you're dating.

Jack chuckled softly, eyes glued to the screen. They were watching Home Alone since it was Jack's favourite but Alex's was struggling to pay attention with Jack so close. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to kiss him, among other things, and he was starting to get a little flustered. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." He mumbled, quickly jumping to his feet and heading off before Jack could say anything.

He locked the door and leant back against it, taking a deep breath. He really needed to calm down, he would not embarrass himself by getting a boner from just sitting next to the guy no matter how hot Jack was.

When he returned Jack was sat crossed-legged on the bed waiting for him, the film forgotten. "Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of concern. Alex nodded, joining him on the bed. "Are you sure? I know this isn't quite the same as a romantic picnic." Alex smiled softly.   
"I'm fine Jack, really." He gave Alex a long look, chewing on his lip before sighing and nodding.  
"You would tell me if something was wrong though right?" Alex couldn't help but smile more at how cute he was for worrying. Without thinking he placed a hand on his knee, squeezing gently. "I will I promise."

There was a brief moment of silence in which they just stared at each other before Alex closed the gap and briefly brushed his lips against Jack's. He pulled back almost immediately, losing his nerve. He felt his cheeks heat up instantly as Jack stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

There was another moment of silence before Jack was launching himself at Alex, reconnecting their lips and pushing Alex down against the bed. His lips moved eager and desperate and Alex just went with it, too caught up in the fact that this was actually happening to overthink if he was actually doing it right.

Jack moaned softly into Alex's mouth as Alex's tongue slid against his lower lip. He opened up, deepening the kiss instantly. Alex's hands gripped tightly at the back of Jack's t-shirt as they continued the heated embrace, tongues exploring as their bodies pressed firmly together.

Alex was acutely aware that his dick was starting to become very interested in the current situation however Jack's lips were so damn intoxicating that he couldn't bring himself to care too much. It's not like he blamed it, Jack was hot and Alex was also very interested.

Jack pulled back with a breathless gasp and they stared at each other, pupils blown and eyes wide. "If we keep going I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stop." Jack whispered, watching Alex a little nervously. Deep down Alex was just as nervous about the prospect but his hormones seemed to have taken over the part of his brain that dealt with speech. "Please don't."

Jack let out a small groan before leaning down and capturing Alex's lips in a filthy kiss. His hand knotted in the hair at the nape of Jack's neck as Jack's hand slipped under the back of Alex's shirt. He moaned softly at Jack's touch as he held Jack closer, pressing up against him.

Their hands continued to roam over each other's bodies as their lips moved together. Alex could feel himself getting more and more turned on by the second and the only thing stopping him from pulling away in embarrassment was the fact he could feel Jack's boner pressing into his thigh.

Jack shifted slightly causing their crotches to brush drawing a gasp from the older lad. He hummed in approval before grinding down on Alex with more force this time. They both groaned at the friction. "We need to keep it down, my parents are just downstairs." Jack whispered. Alex nodded in agreement, biting his lip a little and really that just wasn't fair. He was way too hot for his own good.

He pulled Jack down as they continued to kiss, doing their best to keep quiet as they continued to grind against one another. Swallowing each other's pleasured noises as they kept their lips locked in an attempt to minimise the amount of noise that escaped and keep off Jack's parents' radar.

Jack's breath started coming faster and more ragged as he gave a small whine, grinding against Alex harder. He bit down on Alex's lower lip as he stiffened and shuddered, coating the inside of his boxers.

He pulled back and flushed scarlet with embarrassment as Alex panted, wide-eyed and shocked. _Did he just?_ "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Jack blurted, burying his face in his hands. "That is so embarrassing." Alex chuckled softly.  
"Jack it's fine." He tried to peel the boys hands from his face but he refused to budge, shaking his head vigorously.  
"It's really not. I can't believe I just did that."

Despite his mortification, Alex managed to pry one of his hands free of his face and pressed it against his swollen cock. "It's okay." He repeated as Jack stared at him in total shock. Apparently he'd somehow missed the fact Alex was also feeling the effects of their situation.

"Can I?" Alex nodded. He wasn't sure what Jack had planned but he was up for pretty much anything at this point if it was going to relieve the tension in his aching cock.

Jack carefully undid his jeans before reaching into his boxers and taking a tentative hold of Alex's erection. "Tell me if there's anything you want me to do." He mumbled before he slowly began to move his hand, tightening his grip a little.

Alex moaned softly at the feeling of Jack's calloused fingers on him and Jack was quick to reconnect their lips in order to silence him. Alex continued to make small whimpering sounds as Jack continued to work his leaking cock. He experimented a little with pressure and speed but it wasn't long before Alex was spilling over Jack's fingers and making a small wet patch in the cotton material.

Alex felt a little dizzy with the pleasure as Jack pulled away. He pulled his hand from Alex's boxers and tentatively sucked on one of his sticky fingers, intrigued by the taste. It was a little bitter and salty, not quite what Jack had been expecting. It was easily the hottest thing Alex had ever seen.

Before either lad could say anything Jack's mom's voice called up the stairs to them. "Boys! Dinner's ready." Jack sat up, wiping his hand on his bedsheet. "Coming!" He called back making Alex snort. 


End file.
